Season 2
Season two picks up immediately where season one left off. After telling the police about Ian's death and then the cops finding no body, the girls are now seen as liars by the town. With their parents concerned for their daughters, the girls are now forced to seek counseling from a therapist. But will the girls be able to entrust everything in her? "Where's Ian?" "Who is A?" will continue to be the mysteries of this season, though Marlene King stated that there will be a whole new mystery that is going to be introduced right away and will be a huge one that'll have people talking. With the girls being forced to separate and the ever so sinister "A" watching their every move, things in Rosewood are about to get a whole lot crazier! Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer Hastings has a lot on her shoulders. Not only does her family not believe her account on Ian, but they are now forbidding her to see Toby; with his family as well. Will she find a way to keep seeing Toby without her family knowing or will she give in to her parents’ demands? And with a person like “A” watching her every move, caution will definitely need to be had. "A" forces Spencer to break up with Toby only to end up being comforted by Wren after he brings her home leading to them kissing. In the Season 2 finale, Toby confronts Spencer and tells her that "Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done". They make up which leads to them kissing. Emily Fields Emily's love life won't be the only thing with complications this season. After being informed by her mother that the Fields family will be moving to Texas, Emily is now faced with the dilemma of moving. But moving might not be her only option as she soon discovers there's something she can do to keep herself in Rosewood. But will she go to the extremes to stay? She has a chance to get a scholarships, and that will prevent her from moving, but her family needs proof. Emily had a hard time being "A"s new target and went under a lot of stress which leads her to make a deal with "A" in the winter premiere. Hanna Marin After suffering a broken heart from Caleb’s betrayal, Hanna will find herself confronted again with the man who caused it all. Will she be able to forgive him and reconnect, or is their relationship a thing of the past? Caleb finds his mother, leaving Hanna to go to Arizona, and they make up after Hanna demands that his foster mom keep sending him checks. They are still happily in love. With the possibility of finding out about Mona’s deception, Hanna’s got a lot of complications to deal with before she can find peace of mind. Hanna and Caleb reunite, only to find him going to California to visit his mother. Hanna's daddy issues continue as she breaks up the wedding between him and Isabel, with Hanna revealing her father and mother had hooked up before the wedding. With the other three girls using Caleb to help discover A's identity, Hanna is worried. But can she tell Caleb to stop without revealing the real issue? Fortunately, Hanna saves Caleb just when the officers were about to find the school files "A" planted on his laptop. Their relationship is safe, for now. Aria Montgomery After learning Ezra's ex-fiancée Jackie Molina is working with him and Ezra hiding it from her, Aria now finds herself hurt and betrayed. Things are now bittersweet for her because if she stays with him, she can finally have a normal relationship that other couples have without hiding out in his apartment. However, she must also face the fact that his ex is now in the picture. Besides having to decide if the relationship is worth it, she also has to deal with her family having more secrets in the house and her brother Mike continuing to grow in his rebellious ways. Aria's relationship with Ezra will also be tempted by the arrival of a new love interest who will be age appropriate, Jason DiLaurentis. In the winter premiere, Ezra and Aria will reveal their relationship to her parents. They reveal their relationship in the winter premiere, but Byron and Ella's reaction is not what they hoped for. Maybe Holden, a mysterious boy from Aria's past, can help? Cast Main Cast: * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 25/25 * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 25/25 * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 25/25 * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 25/25 * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 19/25 Recurring/Guest Cast * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 22/25 * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 19/25 * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 22/25 * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 16/25 * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 16/25 * Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds – 13/25 * Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 13/25 * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 13/25 * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 15/25 * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 13/25 * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 11/25 * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 9/25 * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 8/25 * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 7/25 * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 7/25 * Natalie Hall as Kate Randall – 6/25 * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 7/25 * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 6/25 * Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain – 5/25 * Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss – 5/25 * Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 6/25 * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 5/25 * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 6/25 * Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina – 5/25 * Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan – 6/25 * Heather Mazur as Isabel Randall – 3/25 * Claire Holt as Samara Cook – 3/25 * Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 2/25 * Courtney Davies as Quinn – 2/25 * Amanda Leighton as Danielle – 2/25 * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 1/25 * John Marshall Jones as Vice Principal Tamborelli – 1/25 * Justin Giddings as Brad – 1/25 * Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch – 1/25 * Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson – 1/25 * Betty Buckley as Regina Marin – 1/25 * Danielle Taddei as Margaux – 1/25 * Helena Barrett as Elizabeth – 1/25 * Aurora Perrineau as Bianca – 1/25 * Vanessa Dubasso as Zoey – 1/25 * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 2/25 * Lak Rana as Elliot Partha – 1/25 * Dagney Kerr as Nancy Partha – 1/25 * Jim Titus (II) as Officer Barry Maple – 1/25 * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 1/25 * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis – 1/25 * Tilky Montgomery Jones as Logan Reed – 1/25 * Janet Borrus as Janet – 1/25 * Greg Cromer as Ken Rabin – 1/25 Episodes Category:Season Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes